digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digi-Egg Productions
Our Very Own Comic Provider We have 3 comics. One is Fan:Digimon Armoured Colours, Digimon: Gauntlet Frontier, and Digimon: Digital Revolution. You can read about Armoured Colours when you click on it but not the other thay won't be posted for another year. New Comic: -Storyline Based on Data Squad -new Digimon -And Virus Digitals ''Digimon:Gauntlet Frontier Takuya(from original show frontier) and the digidestine are celebrating the win they have had. But it had only been two months since they had returned. Takuya had walked off thinking about the digital world and how peaceful it was when they left. He walked over to a cliff and sat down on the edge. He felt a strange tug on his legs and was pulled down only to be caught by a wargremon. Wargremon took takuya back to his friends but told him that the digital world had been overtaken by the royal knights. Takuya said that they had destroyed them. But wargremon said that there were new royal knights: Omnimon, Magnamon, Golden Rapidmon, Gallantmon, Omekamon, and their leader Imperialdramon. Takuya and his friends went to the train station where they first left for the digital world only to be greeted by new kids. All of them had a colored gauntlet on. The children introduced themselves to the digidestine and told them that they are the new digidestine. They all were then transformed into their digimon. Then wargremon appeared with a metalgarurumon and said they had captured omnimon. They were going to digivolve into omnimon themselves to infiltrate the royal knights. They all were transported to the digital worlds Vaccine Temple. They all saw orbs floating in the middle of the temple. Omnimon tld the new and old digidestine that the orbs were power crystals, but they were only the key to the crystals. There were 2 crystals in the in each temple. Here are the partners: Takuya and Nik, Koji and Link, JP and Gary, Zoe and Trina, Tommy and Drake, and Koichi and Jak. These were the partners, these were the guardians, these were.....The Digidestine. Please Read my article when it shall come up. Digimon:Digital Revolution It all starts when young boy James get his hands on the latest model of a DigimonMini. When he gets to school the next day he finds out he actually got the last model. The one he had only had agumon, while the other kids got: Gatomon, Patomon, Terriermon, Gabumon, Tentimon, Veemon, and all the other partner digimon in the show except agumon. He was the only one with agumon. He thought it stunk at first but then he realized it was the best cause one or 2 of his classmates would've gotten the same 1. So he said to everyone else that he was the only 1 who wouldn't have someone that would have the same one. The kids actually realized that they all had someone with another 1 just like it. Then a new kid came and said he had a better agumon, they all looked and he was right. He had Agumon X. James challenged the new kid and almost won. But then the new kid digivolved into omekamon and won in 1 attack. They all laughed at him. James began to train his digimon and challenged the new kid at recess. They activated the battle function on their digiminis. Then all the digiminis started to glow. Then the partner digimon were brought out into the real world. Agumon and Agumon X started fighting. Then the new kid said for agumon to digivolve to omekamon. Then agumon digivolved to wargremon and defeated omekamon. Then wargremon explained why the partners came out and why they are all digidestine. Then he told james that the new kid was going to become an evil dictator that was going to be obsessed with power. And that's where the rest of the story kicks off. The links to all of the comics will be on this page. Digimon:Virus Protectors One day everything we new about our world changed when digimon came. One scientist tried to create a digimon and created it successfully. But it had a new type to it.it wasn't vaccine,virus,nor data. It was ''core. This type only made things worse. Scientists worked on the type and had problems. They tried to clone digimon and change their types. But the first clone was a failure. Then the rest were to. They put them in a digital safe. But they broke out. They transported to our world and digimon with the core type became blood thirsty murderers. The police and swat had no effect. Only digimon were able to destroy them. And thus began the Virus Protectors. This comic shood be read by those who can handle blood thirsty monsters and sexual content. ''Digimon:Rebel Knights'' Rebel Knights takes place in a Digital World with humans already living in it. The Digital World is split into three countries, each striving for total control. The king of one of these countries sends his six children and their Royal Knight Guardians to stop the Rebel knights who are scanning the world away. These Rebel Knights were created when the kids unlocked the hearts of their guardians, creating x-versions of the knights. But on earth, three kids: Miyu, Toru, and Rena are three competitors at the Digimon Card tournament. But when they meet one of the princesses, Margaret, everything they think they know about digimon will fade away as they advance furthur in their adventure. Links Fan:Digimon Armoured Colours Fan:Digimon Virus Protectors Fan:Digimon Rebel Knights